


A Duel Most Honorable

by codenametobias



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Comedy, Step-Brothers, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametobias/pseuds/codenametobias
Summary: Egos clash as Red Wine and Steak fight for the greatest honor in the land.





	A Duel Most Honorable

Rain fell upon Steak and Red Wine. The two swordsmen were locked in heated battle under thundering skies, their pride at stake. Blood and sweat was washed away, the two Food Souls staring each other down, daring their foe to make the first move. As thunder cracked overhead Red Wine made his move, rushing forward faster than Steak could track. The horned man took a defensive stance, preparing to guard against the onslaught until he heard movement behind him. He swung his greatsword wide as Red Wine attempted to thrust with his sabre. Forced to dodge, the vampire dug his foot into the mud and parried the blade, acting quickly to deflect a sudden follow-up from Steak’s shorter blade.

Red Wine closed the distance, rushing Steak while his guard was down. With a mad flurry of blows, he slashed at Steak’s chest. Rather than stagger back Steak leaned in and brought his neck down, heabutting Red Wine. Stunned, he barely managed to deflect a heavy blow. “Playing dirty, are we?”

Steak didn’t respond, instead keeping up his assault. Blades clashed, sparks flying as lightning crashed far in the distance. The fight had been drawing on for far longer than Red Wine had thought. Steak was slower, but he was better at outlasting him in battle. He had to end it soon. Clashing against Steak’s blades he jumped back and pulled a wine glass from his cloak. He took a long swig of its contents, feeling the sweet alcohol washing down his throat. “It ends here, you brute.” Red Wine lunged, swinging his saber faster than Steak could track. The horned man crossed his blades, weathering the onslaught. Closing in on the final slash, Red Wine grinned to himself.

Steak’s eyes widened at this. The worst of it was over. Seeing Red Wine’s smile, he parried the slash downwards and stomped on the blade, snapping it in two. Red Wine staggered back, staring dumbfounded at his broken weapon. “No!” Before he could react Steak was already on him. He was able to deflect the first blow with the hilt of his broken blade, but he was helpless as flames enveloped Steak’s swords, his burning gaze piercing into his mind. In a flash his body was racked with pain, Steak’s blows being slower but far more powerful than his own. With one final slash he was sent sprawling onto the grass, tumbling end over end before coming to a stop. On his stomach he began to raise himself, only to be cut off by Steak’s sword coming inches before his face. Red Wine bowed his head, “Go on. Do it.”

Steak glowered at him for a moment before calmly sheathing his swords. “No. I’ve won. There’s no need to kill you.” He walked past his rival, returning to the mansion on the hill. “Besides, your Master Attendant wouldn’t think too kindly of me for doing so. I’ve won, that’s it.” He turned back to face Red Wine, thunder roaring overhead. “The top bunk is mine!”

Red Wine bowed his head, his fists clenched in rage. With a start he turned to Steak, “No fair, I want a rematch!”

“Oh no you don’t! We agreed one round.”

“You don’t understand! If I sleep on the bottom bunk the sun will shine into my eyes when I wake up!”

“And what of it? You wear a mask to sleep.”

“It’s cosmetic!”

“Then we’ll just move the bed, no problem.”

“That will ruin the aesthetic of the room!”

“And?”

“I’d rather die!”

“Live and suffer!”

As the two Food Souls bickered in the yard their Master Attendants watched on from their mansion. Steak’s master wrapped an arm around his wife, shaking his head. “We summoned a couple of children, didn’t we?”

Red Wine’s master giggled, seeing the pair race back to the house. “So it would seem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, after reading about how Steak and RW's Master Attendants were married, I can never shake the image them being step-brothers. Honestly it really explains why they treat each other the way they do.


End file.
